Caught In Your Web of Lies
by raeganb123
Summary: Takes place in Puck and the rest of the gangs Junior/Sophomore year. "Wait! What do you mean Rachel Berry isn't really Rachel Berry?" Looks like Rachel's been hiding some things... When the truth comes out, what will their reactions be? New Directions has disbanded. Will "Rachel" make new friends or cursed to be forever alone? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Caught In Your Web of Lies**

Takes place in Puck and the rest of the gangs Junior/Sophomore year at McKinley. The question is asked- Who really is Rachel Berry? Is Rachel Berry a real person? Or an actress playing a character? Hilarity is bound to ensue...

* * *

Puck's POV-

It's the first day of school. Junior year has come.

Football was the most important thing in his life now, along with banging all the new Cheerios.

No Glee. Not anymore, anyway.

Okay, so he felt kind of guilty. But it was Junior year, and he needed his reputation back. So he, along with everyone but Rachel, quit Glee Club.

He, along with Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Matt, and Mike, was being pressured by the Populars to come back and join them again in their rule of McKinley. So, of course, they did! What idiot would turn down that offer?

And then Kurt and Artie were also asked to join the Populars, considering they were on the football team too. Good for them.

And then, since Mercedes was a Cheerio, and Tina was dating Mike, they were also asked to join the Populars.

The only person from Glee that wasn't asked to join the group of the most popular kids in all of McKinley was Rachel Berry. Don't get me wrong, she was his ex-girlfriend, so that gave her some points, but she just wouldn't fit in with the Populars.

But they stopped picking on her. How could they after all of last year?

He was standing around with a bunch of his jock buddies when Rachel herself walked by. What surprised him was what she was wearing. Daisy Dukes and a tied plaid shirt that didn't cover her stomach was what covered her fit, midget body. He was so turned on by her outfit that he almost missed the cowboy boots.

What the hell was going on? Rachel Berry, of all people, was looking hot and rocking a hot outfit? Why was he drooling?

Some jocks whistled as she walked by his little group. She turned around, walking backwards, and threw them a wink and walked away.

What was going on?

He locked eyes with his old Glee-mates. They were getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Next chapter- Finding out who Rachel Berry really is… Like? Love? One of your favorites? Review and tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Miami

**Caught In Your Web of Lies**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Miami**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Watching Rachel walk down the hallway, Santana's mind was filled with confusion. And also attraction. But mostly confusion. Since when has _Berry _of all people owned an outfit like that?

Puck shot all the ex-Glee club members a look that screamed, _We're getting to the bottom of this._ Santana agreed. What was Rachel trying to do? Steal her thunder? Because that outfit she was wearing was definitely Santana-esque. She'd be extremely proud if she wasn't so confused.

The ex-Glee club was trying to blend into the crowded hallways as they quietly followed Rachel. She headed towards the auditorium. Well, at least her personality hasn't changed.

Everyone waited a few seconds to follow her through the door. We all sat in the last row in the auditorium to watch what Rachel was doing. They watched as she slowly walked up to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue?" she called.

He turned around after hearing his name and shot a wide grin at Rachel. "Good morning, Ray. How was your summer?"

We all secretly shot each other confused looks. Since when has Mr. Schue been on a nickname basis with **any** of his students?

She shot his a small smile. "Great. I returned to Miami to get my final grade. I received the highest grade in my class because of all of the bullying. Who knew a slushy could improve anything? Also, I've been able to convince 11 of my Miami friends to transfer to McKinley so that we can compete in Glee. But this time, I don't have to act a part. I get to be myself!"

Mr. Schue patted her on the back. "Congrats on the A and a job well done Ray! And I can't wait to see what you've prepared with your former teammates."

Santana's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? Miami? Grades? Actors? Former teammates? She felt a headache coming on. What in the world was happening?

Rachel smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Well, the thing is, they're all backstage ready to perform a number we've been working on. It's a mash-up, and I'm warning you that there will be some colorful language. But it's the message we're trying to send."

Santana looked at her shocked ex-club members? Since when has perfect Rachel Berry ever sang a song with cussing in it? And what's this about a new Glee club?

Mr. Schue laughed. "As long as the language isn't too bad, I'm down for watching you and your friends perform. May I ask what the two songs are?"

Rachel smirked. "It probably won't be your cup of tea, but we're doing a mash-up of _I'm In Miami Bitch_ by LMFAO and the clean version of _Took the Night _by Chelley. We figured the LMFAO song had enough language that we didn't have to use the explicit version of _Took the Night_ as well."

Mr. Schue's eyes widened. "Interesting song choice."

Rachel's smirk turned into a smile. "As I said before, not your cup of tea, but it's the way we do things back in Miami."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Please proceed then."

Rachel nodded and started walking up the steps to the stage. Right before the ex-Glee clubbers and Mr. Schue's eyes, she took off the skimpy plaid top, revealing a polka dot bikini top. Santana smirked as she went through both of the songs' lyrics in her head. Of course Rachel had to have the costumes match the song.

All of a sudden the speakers went off, causing the hidden audience to jump.

The opening notes to _Took the Night _quietly drifted through the speakers and a red-headed girl in the same polka dot bikini top and Daisy Dukes as Rachel walked across the stage to face Rachel as if they were about to have a conversation. Rachel's high heeled cowboy boots tapped the rhythm of the song.

Both girls faced each other and leaned forward, as if they were whispering so someone wouldn't hear. Everyone in the auditorium heard anyway because of the microphones attached to their headpieces.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "_Oh boy."_

The red-head replied, "_Who does she think she is? Who is she?_"

Rachel smirked and responded, "_I don't know what she's doing. I think she's dancing."_

The stranger with Rachel laughed. "_She thinks she's all fly with that... Uh, what is that?"_

_"A Gucci bag?" _Rachel seemed to ask.

_"Oh boy,"_ the red-head groaned.

Rachel crossed her arms. "_I really don't like her."_

The red-head laughed. _"Pfft, whatever."_

Entering from both sides of the stage, 4 new girls joined Rachel and the red-head. The music became louder as they started singing, with Rachel as lead.

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't care what these chicks say_

_I don't even look their way (look their way, look their way)_

_Hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey_

_I don't care what these chicks say_

_I don't even look their way (look their way, look their way)_

Rachel took a step forward, separating herself from the group. Suddenly, six boys stepped out of the curtains, three from each side.

_Every time I walk in the club_

_They hatin' on my 'cuz they know I look good_

_My hair done right and my dress real tight_

_All eyes on me I took the night_

_Every time I walk in the club_

_They hatin' on me 'cuz they know I look good_

_My hair done right and my dress real tight_

_All eyes on me_

_I took the night (took the night)_

_I took the night (took the night)_

_I took the night (took the night)_

As the girls started the beginning of the song over again, the music suddenly switched from _Took the Night _to _I'm In Miami Bitch._

The girls lined up in a long horizontal line all the way across the stage. Rachel and the unknown red-head were in the middle. All of the guys, wearing leather jackets and skinny jeans with converse took their places behind the girls, putting their hands on their hips.

The boy who seemed to be partnered with Rachel started singing, and even from the back of the auditorium they could hear how amazing he, and the rest of the unknown group, sounded.

**When I step on the scene (scene)**

**Y'all know me (know me)**

**'Cuz I walk with a limp like an old school pimp**

Then all of the boys screamed,**  
**

**Or a real** **O.G.** _(I took the night, I took the night)_

Also, at the same time, the girls were singing their song as the boys then stepped to the right as the girls took a step to the left and they switched spots. Boys in the front, girls behind them holding them by the waist.

**I'm rockin' Vans (Vans)**

**I'm in the sand (the sand)**

**I've got a Red Bull and Vodka up in my hand** _(I took the night, I took the night)_

**Hey! You're looking kind of cute (Heeey)**

**In that polka dot bikini girl**

After that, the choreography seemed to resemble the choreography of _Push It_ except somehow, their dance moves seemed more classy and more like a performance. Santana could see some similar moves, but then they all did an extremely complicated group move that Santana didn't think even Brittany or Mike could pull off. _She _sure as hell couldn't, anyway.

_Every time I walk in the club_

_They hatin' on me 'cuz they know I look good_

_My hair done right and my dress real tight_

_All eyes on me_

_I took the night _**(polka dot bikini girl)**

**Hey! **

**This what I wanna do**

**Take off your polka dot bikini girl **_(I took the night, I took the night)_

The boys all teasingly grabbed the straps of the girls bikini and the girls winked back.

**Drink all day**

**Play all night **_(I took the night, I took the night)_

**Let's get it poppin'**_  
_

_**I'm in Miami, bitch**_

**Drink all day**

**Play all night** _(I took the night, I took the night)_

**Let's get it poppin'**

**_I'm in Miami,_ _bitch!_**

A/N- _Girls, _**Boys, _Both._**

* * *

As the music ended, they all bowed. Mr. Schue stood up, clapping.

"Reyna Brookhouser, I think that was one of your greatest numbers yet."

Reyna Brookhouser? Santana saw that everyone else was confused as well.

Rachel flipped her hand dismissively. "Please Mr. Shue, you know I don't like being called Reyna. I prefer Ray, considering it's a nickname that could suit the name Rachel as well as Reyna."

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. Rachel was Reyna? She felt a major migraine starting.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Of course, of course. But don't you think it's time you explained to your ex-Glee club members the whole story?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I will. It's a good think they're all in the back of the auditorium or else it would take forever to find them all."

Rachel (or was it Reyna?) turned to fully stare at all of us. Santana returned the stare head on, but most of the others dropped their gaze in guilt.

She wiggled her fingers in a small wave and beckoned us to the front. "So glad you could all make it to the first Glee Club practice of the year. The strange thing is though, is that none of you are a part of the Glee Club. Care to explain why you're here?"

Santana took a step forward. "You were dressing all fishy and not acting like yourself, so we decided to follow you. Would you care to explain yourself Rachel? Or is it Reyna now?"

Rachel/Reyna smirked at her. She tapped her chin thoughtfully again. "Where to begin? Hmmm..." she murmured quietly. "Oh yes! I was a freshman at the Miami Theater School of the Gifted. You had to try out to make it into the school and I was accepted into the school after I performed a song for them. I automatically signed up for the school's Drama program. After procuring a supporting role in the play, I was also asked to join the school's highly acclaimed Glee Club. This was all in the first week of school, mind you. Are you all following along?"

Everyone nodded and the strangers standing behind Rachel/Reyna rolled their eyes, probably because they knew what was going to happen in the story.

"Anyway, I also signed up for an exquisite acting class that had you build alter-ego's of yourself, kind of like Santana has Snix." Rachel/Reyna nodded over to Santana, who nodded back. "Thus was born Rachel Berry. I made her as a more intense version of myself. She was loud, abrasive, and would do anything to get to the top. Usually, I don't act that way. I'm more laid-back. I'm also one of the quietest ones in the group." She flicked her eyes back to her new (or is it old?) teammates.

"I also made Rachel confident in her talents, but have low self-esteem about everything else. She trusted her talent to take her places. I, however, am quite confident in who I am. I don't completely rely on my talent, either. Rachel was this loud, annoying girl who knew she was going places and just had to tell everybody about it. She was the girl everyone _had_ to bully because she was the easiest target. Her personality butted against others because she didn't allow others to see her insecurities. She's the girl you'd want to break down.

"My teacher was so impressed with my alter-ego that he decided I should transfer to a public school with a high bullying profile. I would try to see if my alter-ego would attract as much hatred and bullying as I thought she would. In the middle of the first semester, I, along with some of my other classmates, transferred to different public schools around the country. I ended up in the middle of nowhere. Lima, OH. I would attend William McKinley High School and see if my alter-ego would work. My professors from Miami enlightened Mr. Figgins, Mr. Schue, and all the rest of the teachers. I would be the new kid that nobody wanted to be around. I'd wear the ugliest clothes possible, knowing that they would bring me the most attention."

She then looked around at all of us, looking at our reactions. "Most of you tried to break Rachel, just like I expected. You public school kids are very easy to predict. I knew that all of the jocks and cheerleaders would try to tear her down so that she understood her "place" in the high school food chain. I also knew that none of the other unpopular people would try to defend Rachel in fear of being retaliated against by the jocks."

Santana was shocked. Speechless. Were they that predictable?

"Then the slushies started. Noah Puckerman, you really created quite the trend. Of course, the first slushy was an accident was it not? I remember seeing you walking past me, tripping over the recently-mopped floor and accidentally covering me in grape slushy. But, as you know, grape is my favorite, so considering it was an accident I let it go. I ignored all of the laughing and pointing and haughtily walked down the hallway to the girls' bathroom in true Rachel Berry fashion."

Puck looked at her sheepishly. She sent him a small smile, and he grinned back at her.

"But then, the actual slushies started. These were no accidents. You purposely through those frozen drinks in my, and most of the other losers, faces. And, just as I expected, no teacher stopped them. But then Mr. Schue and I started planning on making our very own Glee club. We were going to try to change this school. We were going to make a place where losers and populars could co-exist. A place where everyone was welcome. And our plan worked. Of course, I had to pretend to be in love with Finn most of the time, but it was worth it."

**A/N- Rachel and Finn never started dating at the end of sophomore year. Rachel and Puck, however, did date for that brief amount of time in the beginning of season 1**.

Finn looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. "You were never in love with me?"

Ray looked at him with pity. "They only way you would stay in Glee club was if someone was panting after you, acting as if you were their whole world. I REALLY had to turn it up after you and Quinn broke up though, because you didn't have Quinn enlarging your ego. But I was the one that came up with the idea to get you into Glee club. Brilliant right?"

Finn looked very confused. "What plan? I joined because I would have been expelled if I didn't."

Ray looked at Mr. Schue in surprise. "Wow! Our plan really did work well!"

After she was looked at by confused faces of her ex-teammates, she sighed. "Finn, Mr. Schue and I were the ones who planted the marijuana by your locker. We knew you needed a huge motive to join. Expulsion? Biggest motive of all."

Santana almost laughed at the enlightened face of Finn. His eyes were wide, looking like the size of quarters and his mouth was wide open in an "o."

It looked as though Finn had gone speechless. He slowly closed his mouth and blinked at Ray as though she was a complete stranger. "Reyna Brookhouser, or whoever you are?"

Ray questioned, "Yes?"

"You are the most amazing badass chick I've ever met."

Ray blushed and thanked Finn.

Puck then stepped forward, standing in front of Reyna. "Does that mean our relationship was another part of your plan?" He actually looked hurt about it.

Reyna took a step closer to him, and placed her small hand on his bicep. She pecked him on the mouth and smiled sweetly at him. "No Noah. It was not another part of my plan. And you made a great boyfriend, as well."

It was Puck's turn to blush, although Santana had never seen him blushing before. Color rushed to his cheeks and his eyes were downcast, staring at the floor.

Ray stared at all of us. "I'm proud of all of the things we accomplished as a group last year in Glee. Thank you for accepting Rachel Berry as one of your friends. It's going to be very difficult to say goodbye to all of you at the end of this school year."

All our eyes snapped towards her. Puck was the one who spoke up first. "What do you mean 'when you say goodbye' to us?"

Ray looked surprised that we hadn't caught on. "When I return to Miami at the end of the school year of course. I'll be attending my senior year of high school at the Miami Theater School for the Gifted. I was only at McKinley for a two-year project from my actual high school. I did all of my theater classes from Miami over the Internet on a Webcam. I'm only here at McKinley right now because Mr. Schue and Mr. Figgins begged me to return for one more year so that I could lead the Glee Club to Nationals this year in New York. But I'm really going to miss you guys when I leave. But we always have our cell phones and the Internet. You guys can call me whenever you want."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and stared at Ray. "We don't want you to go."

Ray stared at all of us sadly. "Please say you'll all forgive me? I'd be horribly upset if you guys hated me for lying to you and then leaving. I really don't want any of you to be upset with me. But you guys still have me for the rest of the school year. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow."

Santana stepped forward, acting as spokesperson. "Of course we forgive you Ray. We're just upset about you not getting to spend Senior year with us."

Ray squealed and threw her arms around Santana. All of the ex-Glee clubbers looked at Ray in shock. Those two girls had never gotten along before.

Ray released Santana quickly and took a step back to where she was standing before.

"Yo, Rainbow?"

Ray turned around quickly, facing her new group's male lead. "Brandon, you know I hate that nickname."

He chuckled, causing Ray to give him a small little smile. "Sorry darlin' but I was just trying to get your attention so I could tell you that we're all headed to the office to get our new schedules."

Ray nodded at the new kid, Brandon. He was good looking. Muscular body, light brown hair, green eyes. And he had a slight Southern accent.

Brandon left a sloppy wet kiss on Ray's cheek as he, and the rest of the group, headed out of the auditorium.

Puck, who was standing beside Santana, was clenching and unclenching his fists the entire time Ray and Brandon were having their conversation. His knuckles turned white from clenching them so hard when Brandon kissed Ray on the cheek.

Well someone was jealous.

Puck was Santana's bro. He was like the male version of her. So for the sake of her bro's love life, she had to try to help him re-hook up with Ray to create Puckleberry 2.0, with the help of the rest of her ex-club members, of course.

Santana smirked to herself. This was gonna be epic.

* * *

**And I'm back. Had no inspiration for this story until I was on Spotify listening to music when I'm in Miami Bitch and Took the Night played, one after the other. Inspiration struck! Too long? Too confusing? Tell me what you think. And should Puckleberry get back together?**

**Like it? Love it? One of your favorites? Review and let me know!**

**~raegan**


End file.
